Ways of the Wind
by Togetic
Summary: When a new girl turns up on Shigure's doorstep, will she bring good luck or would they have been better off not knowing her? What's with the cow people? O.O KyoxOC Changed title from The New Terror
1. Chapter 1

_The New Terror_

_Chapter 1: Who are you? **What** are you?_

A/N: After rereading my fanfiction, I realized how much it sucked. I decided to rewrite the fanfiction, completely rewriting the plot. There isn't as much Warcraft reference in it this time around. This one should be better… but I am incompetent so I don't know. It's up to Pink Eraser-chan to decide. It's what she gets for missing those two days of school. I had to spend sixth period alone with Jessica!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. (If I did, Tohru would be at the funny farm, Ritsu would be manlier, (Watashi yamazaru wa! (I'm a monkey!)) Akito would be open about being a girl, and Kyou would wear nothing but really tight pants. (-Drool-)) I do however own Raiko.

Kyou woke up like any other day. _Today's gonna suck_ he thought dully as he changed and walked downstairs. _Just like every other day_. He noticed no one was around, but then realized it was 4AM. He walked into the kitchen mechanically and drank from the milk carton. His ears suddenly picked up the sound of troubled breathing.

Kyou walked outside to see where the noise was coming from and saw a young girl collapsed on the porch, covered in cuts. He immediately scooped her up and brought her inside. As he went to get bandages, he wondered why he didn't transform. Kyou quickly found the bandages and rushed downstairs, causing everyone else in the house to wake up. "Kyou-kun, who is this?" Shigure asked as the four looked upon the sleeping girl, now covered in cloth.

"How the hell should I know? I just found her lying on the porch!" Kyou yelled defensively. The girl moved slightly in her sleep and mumbled something inaudible. Her hair was mainly gold blonde, but it was streaked with maroon. She was probably around 5'9", and her body was small but strong. "What should we do with her? The best thing would be to let her sleep in one of the rooms, but which one? I'd be glad to-" Shigure was cut off by Yuki and Kyou punching him. "She should sleep in the baka neko's room, since he found her," Yuki suggested indifferently.

The moment Kyou placed the girl on his futon, her eyes shot open. Her green eyes stared at Kyou menacingly. "Who are you? **What** are you?" Kyou asked curiously. "If you must know, my name is Raiko Bloodhoof, and I am a Tauren," the girl answered. "Tauren…?" "Sort of what youwould call a minotaur?" Kyou stared at the girl like she was crazy. One, there was no such living creature as the Minotaur. Two, she was human!

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, still giving her the 'you're crazy' look. Raiko sighed and said, "I may have been born with a human body, but I have the spirit and blood of a Tauren. Just as you bear the spirit and blood of a cat demon." Kyou looked shocked. "What are you talking about?" he asked nervously. "I'm a shaman. I can sense the spirit within you. I know you think of this as a curse, but that is only because you cannot control it. If you had control, you'd think of it more as an opportunity," Raiko explained.

"Well then, can you teach me? How to control my spirit and all?" Kyou asked hopefully. "Of course. But not now. I'm tired. Do you go to school, Kyou?" Raiko asked, yawning. Kyou decided not to ask how she knew his name but nodded. "Stop going. The training will take up too much time. What they teach you is pointless anyway," Raiko ordered before falling asleep. Kyou sighed and lay down next to her, drifting off into sleep as well.

That's the end of it! All reviews are welcome!

Togetic-san


	2. Chapter 2

Ways of the Wind

Chapter 2: Affection

A/N: Yay! Chapter Two is here! Huzzah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Or Warcraft. Please don't sue.

Kyou was awoken abruptly by a pair of soft lips caressing his. He glared at Raiko, who was smiling childishly. "You looked so innocent, Kyou. I couldn't help myself," she said, not even looking at him. "Alright, how the hell do you know my name? I never told you it," Kyou asked defensively. "I heard someone ask 'Kyou-kun' who I was and you were the one to reply. There's no reason to get angry about it." Raiko stretched, and Kyou finally got a good look at what she was wearing. She wore a tunic and shorts that were made out of a thick red-brown material that resembled leather.

"What exactly are you wearing?" he asked, eyeing her outfit. "It's made from kodo leather," Raiko explained, then seeing Kyou's expression, "they're like big… creatures. Sorry, they're kind of hard to describe." Kyou smiled at her, causing her to blush. A few detailed images came into the cat's mind, but he moved them quickly to the back. "You know, you'll look weird walking around in those clothes. You should buy some people clothes," he said, immediately regretting it. Raiko only nodded and said,"But then I'd have to go around shopping in these clothes now would it?"

Kyou and Raiko got back from shopping a half an hour before Yuki and Tohru were due back. Raiko had said she had something very important to tell them, and that she had all the juunishi coming as well. She kept her lips sealed for the entire time, even through all of Shigure's prodding. When everyone arrived Raiko got their attention and said…

A/N: Ending it here. If you want to see chapter three, then review!

-Togetic-san


End file.
